


The Prophet. The God. The Father.

by imaginationisrainbowcoloured



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangels, Bad Parent Chuck Shurley, Canon Universe, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Family, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationisrainbowcoloured/pseuds/imaginationisrainbowcoloured
Summary: “Chuck Shurley? The prophet?”“Yes.”“He- he is Father?”“Yes.”“You are certain?”Michael looked slightly thrown off, “Yes?”“Absolutely certain?” Raphael insisted, starting to sound slightly broken.“Yes.”She looked out over the field they were standing in, not looking at any of the others present and probably not seeing the trees that she was looking at.Raphael is resurrected, and promptly brought into the fight against Chuck.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael & Raphael (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	The Prophet. The God. The Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, based off an ask I saw on @adxmmilligan on tumblr about Raphael being the archangel to watch over Chuck while he was masquerading as a prophet.  
> Idk, tell me if you like it.

“Michael? You cannot mean that.”

“I do, Raphael, it is the truth.”

The two archangels, both recently resurrected stared at each other from across a gap that was wider than the physical distance between them.

“I cannot believe that.”

“You can’t believe the truth?” Dean demanded- pointlessly as neither of them were willing to listen to him on a good day, and it was not one of those.

“Chuck Shurley? The prophet?”

“Yes.”

“He- he is Father?”

“Yes.”

“You are certain?”

Michael looked slightly thrown off, “Yes?”

“Absolutely certain?” Raphael insisted, starting to sound slightly broken.

“Yes.”

She looked out over the field they were standing in, not looking at any of the others present and probably not seeing the trees that she was looking at.

“Are you alright?”

“He cannot be Father.”

Michael, who had taken to human gestures since befriending Adam in the cage, looked over his shoulder to the Winchesters, who all shrugged unhelpfully. “Why not?”

“Because… I had to watch over him…”

“Yes, I remember. Why does that mean he cannot be Father?”

“He would… he was…” She stopped rather than finishing either sentence and looked down at the floor as though she were too embarrassed, or horrified, to say, so Michael looked back over at the Winchesters in hope of an answer.  
There was a look of dawning horror on all of their faces, except Jack who looked as vacant as usual, and they were all staring at Raphael with varying levels of pity, depending on their emotional capacity.

Michael sighed, and looked pointedly at Dean, “He was what?”

“A drunk.” Dean offered, “And he slept with a lot of prostitutes.”

Externally, Michael blinked at him, seemingly took the news quite calmly, and turned to look at his sister. Internally, a reaction to which only Adam was privy to, he began screaming continuously with the ferocity of someone who has reached the end of what they can deal with. Adam took over control of their body.

“You know, I really didn’t think anything could lower my opinion of him,” he said to no one in particular, “yet here we are.”

“I had to watch that.” Raphael said, and she suddenly sounded incredibly angry, “He would have known that it was me watching over him. He knew that!”

The Winchesters, including Castiel and Jack, began to back away from her- understandably since she was angry and held a lot of power- despite the fact that they were not at all on her radar at that point.

“Raphael,” Michael was back in control of Adam’s body, “I had no idea, I’m sorry.”

“Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

There was a long and unhappy silence, during which the seven of them took the time to contemplate the fact that Chuck had been a very terrible person for a very long time.

“I never did anything wrong.” Raphael whispered, “Why would he feel the need to do that?”

Adam retook control of their body, so Michael didn’t have to respond to something that hit him so hard, “Why did he leave me and Michael in the cage? Why did he bring back Castiel multiple times, but not anyone else? Why did he do anything, huh? Why did he leave you and Michael to rule Heaven when you had just gone through a huge trauma and neither of you had any experience and he literally created to follow orders? and- “

“Adam!” Sam cut him off, worriedly, “I think we all get the point.”

“Yeah, yeah sorry, I’m just angry about this.”

“On Michael’s behalf?” Raphael asked curiously, looking at him as though she was seeing him for the first time, seeing him as an actual person worth note rather than just Michael’s vessel.

“And you. You didn’t deserve any of this either.”

She stared at him for an uncomfortable length of time. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“This is great,” Dean cut in, uncaring of any issues anyone may have been working through, causing everyone except Jack to glare at him, “but do you think we could get back on track?”

“Yes.” Michael said, frowning at him slightly, but aware that they did need to move on, “We should do that.”

“Great, so Raph- I’m gonna call you that- we need your help in overthrowing Chuck because he’s kinda taking the universe to shit.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, either over the unwanted nickname or his assumption of control, “Why should I help you?”

“Are you serious? We just established your dad was a dick to you in particular.”

“I believe,” Castiel said, “that Raphael is not questioning her motivation, but why she would work with us in particular.”

“Really?”

“Castiel killed me.” She pointed out, flatly,

“Water under the bridge?”

She narrowed her eyes at him again.

“We have Michael helping us already?”

“Please, Raphael,” Michael added, when it seemed as though she was going to say no just to spite the Winchesters, “I need you by my side.”  
Her face softened slightly, scaring the Winchesters but Adam- with his knowledge of Michael’s past from their time in the cage- knew that she was reminded of the time he had asked her to support him in ruling Heaven, a time when he had only had her, and she had only had him.

“Alright. What is your plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> say it with me kids: fuck chuck shurley
> 
> Also, I cannot be the only person who is mad that Raphael got so little development and screentime.


End file.
